This invention relates to a reclining chair, and more particularly to a reclining chair capable of adjusting a back-rest section non-stepwise.
A reclining chair whose back-rest section is rockably connected to a seat section or frame section through a latch mechanism is conventionally known. In this type of reclining chair, the latch mechanism has a number of notches and the back-rest section is fixed at a desired reclining position by causing the latch member to be selectively engaged with a corresponding desired one of the notches. Accordingly, the reclining position of such conventional reclining chair is limited by the number of notches provided, which makes it impossible to set the reclining position non-stepwise. Further, in such reclining chair, the latch mechanism is generally made complicated in construction and in spite thereof is weak in fixing force to present difficulties in maintaining the reclining position reliably.
A reclining chair using a screw or gear mechanism is also conventionally known. Though, in this type of reclining chair, the reclining position can be determined substantially non-stepwise, the positioning operation is very troublesome. In addition, this reclining chair has another drawback that the screw or gear mechanism is complicated in construction and bulky.
Further, in the conventional reclining chair, a reclining position adjusting mechanism such as the latch mechanism and screw or gear mechanism is disposed generally in the proximity of a connected section between the back-rest section and another adjacent section. Accordingly, difficulties are presented in dismembering the reclining chair into constituent sections. Since, therefore, the chair becomes bulky upon transport, an inconvenience results.